


Domesticity

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Language, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After the return from a month-long mission you spend a playful autumn morning with your boyfriends, Steve and Bucky.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Scarlet Stucky Quickie Challenge @until-theend-oftheline || Marvel Fluff Bingo @marvelfluffbingo
> 
> Prompt: (For the Quickie challenge) Image below created by the lovely Kari.
> 
> Square Filled: Stucky
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    Steve sighed turning to his side to see Bucky who was still peacefully slumbering. They returned yesterday from a month-long mission and after a lengthy debriefing with Fury, they made their way home. It was late and by the time they fell into bed, it was three am. Luckily for them, you were a sound sleeper simply turning and snuggling against Bucky’s chest as he slid in behind you trapping you between them.

   But now somehow you had slipped out of bed without either he or Bucky realizing. He didn’t worry this place was off the map and Tony had installed security measures to keep you safe. He exhaled leaning over burying his head into Bucky’s neck inhaling his scent just enjoying the moment.

   “You okay, Stevie?” Bucky’s sleep filled voice was soft.

   “Yeah, Buck. Just never thought I’d have this,” he answered honestly.

   “Neither did I,” Bucky sighed. “Speaking of having the life any idea where our girl got to?”

   “Probably outside having coffee in that thing she made us build.”

   Bucky hums closing his eyes leaning over and presses a kiss to Steve’s lips, “She probably fell asleep in it again. She’s too adorable for her own good.”

   “I think I’m going to go check on her. You coming or staying?”

   Bucky hummed burrowing deeper into the blankets, “Bring her back to me. I’m too warm to move right now.”

   Steve kissed his boyfriend getting up and zipping the hoodie he’d taken when they left the Tower late last night. He smelt the aroma of freshly brewed coffee as he descended the staircase smiling seeing two cups set out by the maker. He went out the door and inhaled the brisk autumn air looking over to the gazebo to see you sitting back asleep just as Bucky had predicted. He chuckled jogging over finding the coffee cup half-full but clasped tightly in your hands resting on your lap. Steve slipped it out of your hands drinking the rest quickly cringing at the sweetened creamer you often used. He sat the cup down on the railing pulling you up into his arms bridal style and grabbed the cup moving back to the house. You exhaled cuddling against his chest making Steve chuckle as he made it back inside. He sat the cup down and moved readjusted you heading back up the stairs.

    Bucky was still laying under the covers the edges of his hair just sticking out, “Buck, mind pulling the covers back for Princess?”

   Bucky sat up pulling the covers back and fluffing the pillow next to him. Steve laid you down and slipped off your jacket and then moved down to pull off the boots you had pulled on, “Told you.”

    “Shut up,” you mumbled smirking up at Bucky as one eye squinted open. “I just wanted Steve to carry me back in.”

    Steve and Bucky laughed as Steve climbed back into the bed allowing Buck to pull the blanket over all three of you, “You could have just asked, Y/N.”

    “It’s more fun this way. Are you boys okay?”

   “We’re okay but glad to be home. It was too long without you.”

    “Yeah Steve is a shit cuddler without you there,” Bucky shoots Steve a glare.

    “We were on a mission Buck,” Steve reminds him but Bucky shrugs wrapping his arms around you pulling you closer to him.

    “Oh don’t be like that,” Steve laughs moving to snuggle in next to you but Buck blocks him with his metal arm.  “Bucky, come on.”

    “Nope, she’s all mine. Get your own,” Bucky orders as you giggle wrapping your arms around him as best you can manage while you stick your tongue out at Steve.

    “Why do you two always gang up on me?” Steve pouts.

    “Because you have such a cute pout,” Bucky reaches over playfully smacking Steve’s cheek.

    “Daww,” you giggled pulling away from Bucky and pulling Steve into your free arm effectively trapping you snuggly between them. “Don’t worry you two, there is plenty of me to go around.”      

    “Speaking of going around,” Bucky’s hand slides up under your dress until the cool metal of his hand rests against your breasts his pointer finger circling over your nipple. You shiver at the thrill and the coldness from the metal, “It’s been over a month since we’ve been able to have you, Doll.”

    “Steve, save me,” you plead although it dissolves into a whimper as Bucky continues working your nipple.

    “Save you, huh?” Steve pulls from your arm sitting up and then turns on his knees both hands sliding under your dress to curl around the top of your leggings and drag them down off you. The fact your panties came with them was purely a happy coincidence, “Sorry Y/N, but Buck has a point.”

    “Oh no whatever shall I do at the hands of these two super soldiers,” you fake a struggle but it soon turns to tickling, which does you in. Not that you mind since the well-equipped hands of Steve and Bucky know exactly how to take care of you.

    Hours later all three of you are naked bathed in sheens of sweat and laying side by side legs and arms entangled bathing in the afterglow. As much as you hate the thought of them on missions it’s always nice to have these moments alone afterward. Just you and them able to be together without anyone gawking or making idiotic comments at any of you for the, what some called, an unorthodox relationship you were all in. Steve and Bucky’s hands rested over your stomach again like they had been this morning as your hands covered theirs.

   “I’m glad you both came home to me. I worry all the time especially when I can’t contact you. Nat and Sam kept me up to date as best as they could, but I still worry,” you choked up. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost either one of you.”

   “Hey, come on, Doll, don’t cry. We’re here right now,” Bucky moves his hand grasping your chin tilting you up for a soft kiss.

   “No matter what, Sweetheart, Bucky and I will do everything in our power to come home to you,” Steve promises sealing it with a kiss much like Bucky’s own.

    It settles your mind for now not that it will be the next time they have to leave. However, for now, while you rest in bed with them it will do. Just to have a moment alone with them and pretend the outside world is far away. You cup their faces and smile, for now, it’s all you need.


End file.
